hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent 47
.Hitman Absolution: Trailer „ICA File 5 - Agent 47“; (photo 1 from trailer, photo 2 from trailer). |stat = Alive |aff = Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer (Former) ICA The Five Fathers (Former) |weapon = Silverballers, Fiber Wire |appear = ''Hitman: Codename 47 Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Hitman: Contracts Hitman: Blood Money Hitman: Damnation Hitman: Absolution |voice = David Bateson (''C47 - Present''), Timothy Olyphant (Hitman: Movie), William Mapother (Hitman: Absolution, motion capture only)}} Agent 47 a.k.a Hitman, Mr. 47 or just 47 is the protagonist of the Hitman series and a contract killer, consistently recognized as the world's deadliest, most discreet and skilled assassin. Biography Pre-Birth Agent 47 is a genetically-enhanced master assassin, the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project. In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities began serving in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion, namely, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. After their stint finished, Ort-Meyer put up a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, but all the other four became major crime lords and terrorists. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer deceide to provide his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, which could extended their longevity. Therefore, even in all of the crime lords'/terrorists' 60s', the look much younger. Ort-Meyer's goal is to create "perfect" soldiers which and physically fit as possible and capable of obeying orders with intelligence yet loyalty. Ort-Meyer tries to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, but fails because he is discredited as a scientist by his peers as they thought that Ort-Meyer's radical theories are insane. Merely coincidental to his name, he has a 47th chromosome that gives him above-average fitness and intelligence. In reality, possessing an extra chromosome can lead to problems ranging from infertility to Down's syndrome and even premature death. However, artificial chromosomes are currently being pursued as a method of inserting new genetic material into genetically modified organs. Infancy and Childhood 47 was born on September 5, 1964 in Ort-Meyer's asylum. He has the number 640509-0401'47' tattooed on the back of his head ("64-05-09" is his date of birth, "04" marks the Series IV, "01" is for what class he is and "47" is the order he was cloned as well as the name he is called), followed several years later by a UPC code when the technology were made available. In any case, despite having tens, hundreds or even thousands of other specimens to consider, Ort-Meyer sees 47 as his first genetically complete success and gives him slightly more attention, even though there are hundreds of other specimens to consider. He was raised almost like a normal child. From ages five to seven, 47 is quiet and showes little social interaction, his only display of affection went toward a runaway laboratory rabbit he adopts at August 21, 1970, displeasing Ort-Meyer. However it dies on May 2, 1972. 47 is seen crying by Ort-Meyer and is surprised, as he's never seen as of his clones do so before. 47's display of affection also goes to a mouse he adopts as a pet and keeps in his bedroom for a month. Later, the mouse is killed by a fellow clone as a cruel prank. Adolescence He is picked on by another clone in 1977 which is part of the 6 series when he is 12 years old. After seeing kickboxing tournaments held by Ort-Meyer for his friends and colleagues, he kills the clone in a toilet stall by chocking him to death and leaves his face submerged in the toilet. For escaping the asylum, he makes a fiber wire out of a windowsill and broken parts of a broom, oiles squeaky door hinges to sneak out, and stashed a bow and arrow to kill a guard dog before he jumps the gate. He hitchhikes his way into a Romanian town. While in the outside world, he is akin to an orphan with no money, He firstly notices luxury clothing stores. Later, an asylum doctor finds him at a bus stop and ironically rewards him with a pancake breakfast. He explains to 47 that he was right to kill 6 and has done a good job of it, but should in the future only kill when instructed to do so. Between ages thirteen and twenty-three (1978–1987), 47 begins a fairly negative relationship with the asylum staff, attributed to his chronic uneasiness stemming from his regular medical checkups and frequent injections. On one occasion, 47 stabs a doctor repeatedly with several needles, thus, prompting Ort-Meyer to assign more security for 47. Along with the other clones, 47 was trained from youth to efficiently kill. Instructed in the use of firearms, military hardware, unarmed combat, the use of disguises, and the use of more classical tools of assassination like the infamous fiber wire and W2000 Sniper. During his training, he was noted for his exceptional marksmanship, as well as for attacking the asylum staff with homemade slingshots, all of which were promptly confiscated. He also shot smiley faces into targets when he was bored. This is one of the only possible examples of 47 being exposed to pop culture, although all of the clones were sufficiently educated about the outside world by using traditional school textbooks. As a result of the training he had received in his childhood, 47 can wield any weapon with ease on a mission, and can improvise and use common tools with deadly precision. Last years at the asylum On September 5, 1989, Ort-Meyer goes so far as to remember 47's twenty-fifth birthday in his journal, although 47 doesn't know his own birthday, and comments that he is "mature" and has stopped many of his bad habits. In 1993 he states that 47, now almost thirty, has passed every test he can think of and is his most skilled clone. At the same time, his four partners stopped funding his genetic experiments and hatched a master plan - he would allow 47 to break out, and after he fulfilled his mentally-programmed destiny to be an assassin, he would hire to 47 to the ICA, and provide contracts to kill the four men. As Ort-Meyer's friends grew weary of funding Ort-Meyer with little results, relations between them soured. Ort-Meyer sometimes blatantly hints to them that he would use the clones against them if necessary. Ort-Meyer initiated this plan by purposely creating a gap in the asylum's security for 47 to escape. Having watched 47's every move, Ort-Meyer is very pleased with 47's performance (despite the fact that 47 killed one of his security guards for a disguise) and concluded that his training is complete. His plan succeeds as he finally hires him to the Agency,a clandestine organization providing assassination and mercenary services, beginning in the year 2000, and gives assassination contracts of his four friends under the special condition of using only 47. The ICA already had a vested interest in him since 1998, which would explain how he found employment so quickly. Work with the ICA and first contracts 47 is employed by the International Contract Agency. With a lifetime of training and genetically augmented physical abilities, 47 swiftly rose to become the Agency's most efficient, and most requested assassin. Immediately after the success of his first contract kill, he is later awarded the rank Gamma. As he has little to no memory of his background, he dedicates his life to be a skilled assassin which provides him a James Bond-like lifestyle of adventure and luxury. He also has a slightly cockier attitude before learning his background, which became a solemn moment of self-discovery for him. Assassination of the "Five Fathers" of 47 Lee Hong assassination One year after escaping the asylum, 47 s contracted to kill the criminal mastermind Lee Hong. In order to get closer to Lee Hong, 47 has to play the Red Dragon triads against the Blue Lotus triads. He first shoots a Red Dragon Negotiator at a peace meeting, kills the Blue Lotus Emissary and entourage with a car bomb, and frames a Red Dragon Negotiator for killing the Blue Lotus Negotiator and Hong Kong Chief of Police. Lee Hong is killed by 47 in the Wang Fou Restaurant. While at Wang Fou, 47 met both Mei-Ling and CIA Agent Smith for the first time. Pablo Belisario Ochoa elimination ]] After 47 killed Lee Hong, he was deployed to the Colombian rain-forest to kill Pablo Belisario Ochoa. He wins the good favor of the U'wa tribe by rescuing both their idol and the chief's brother from Ochoa's men. In exchange, they tells 47 the location of Ochoa's camp. After he finds his way around the tribe's god of death Tezcatlipoca (in actuality, a wild jaguar), 47 infiltrated the camp where he killed Ochoa and blew up his drug lab. Fuchs Brothers murders After 47 killed Pablo Belisario Ochoa, he is assigned to kill the three Fuchs brothers - Fritz, Frantz and Fabian. 47 first killed Fabian in Kamchatka, Siberia, alongside ex-Russian General Sergei Bjarkhov who was prepared to sell nuclear arms to the Fuchs brothers. 47 proceeds to Budapest, Hungary where he had to murder Frantz and Fritz Fuchs to prevent them from detonating a bomb at a United Nations summit. 47 kills the last two brothers in their hotel, and steals their bomb from a dentist's office that the Fuchs brothers set up as a cover story. Arkadij Jegorov homicide After the successful murder of Frantz Fuchs in Budapest, 47 iss sent to Rotterdam, Netherlands. Coincidentally, a job opportunity unrelated to Ort-Meyer also brings 47 to Rotterdam; the Rotterdam chief of police pays 47 for killing Flaming Rotterdam leader Rutgert Van Leuven, recover some blackmail material, and kill Klaas Teller (a mercenary who previously failed to do the same job and was now the biker gang's hostage). Unfortunately, the bikers were expected to meet 47's next target Arkadij Jegorov and tracking him down became more difficult with Van Leuven gone. 47 tracked one of their men to an arms deal with Ivan Zilvanovitch, who would in turn lead to Jegorov. 47 killed the bikers, and assumed their identity to give Ivan a money suitcase with a tracking device inside. 47 was lead to Jegorov's cargo ship, where he killed Jegorov and disarmed his nuclear weapon. Odon Kovacs and Ort-Meyer death ]] The ICA finds out that all the hits were requested from the same person, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. Ort-Meyer requests 47 to kill one last person, Dr. Odon Kovacs. When 47 arrives at the Asylum in Romania and killed Kovacs, 47 quickly regains memory of his origin and goes in to kill Dr. Ort-Meyer (who calls the Romanian special operations to the asylum). Agent Smith is coincidentally being held captive at the asylum, who revealed Ort-Meyer's underground inner sanctum to 47. 47 shoots his way through an ambush of the 48 series clones, and confronts Ort-Meyer in his office where 47 kills him by snapping his neck. 47 then ventures back up to the asylum, evades the Romanian authorities and steals Ort-Meyer's car to escape. ''Seeking a new life'' For a year or two, after being called a legend and a myth, 47 attempts to leave his life as a hitman behind, instead finding faith in a Catholic church on the Sicilian countryside and working as a humble gardener. Though most of the underworld has no clue where 47 is and even assumes he is died. He is tracked down by Sergei Zavorotko (a major arms dealer, in possession of WMDs, and 47's "uncle") along with a Mystery Man from the United States. Soon after 47's pastor Father Vittorio was kidnapped by mafia don, Giuseppe Guillani, 47 resumes his work as a hitman to rescue him, contacts the Agency for info and satellite footage of Guillani residence in exchange for few contracted kills. After 47 successfully killed Guillani, to his dismay Vittorio was again kidnapped by Sergei Zavorotko, unknown to him at the time. 47 continues a string of high-profile assassinations, all paid for by Zavorotko, before discovering he is the kidnapper of Vittorio to make 47 work again. 47 also discovers and kills another clone, Mr. 17, discovered by Zavorotko through his "Mystery Man". The video footage for Masahiro Hayamoto Jr.'s funeral, during the game, is dated December 4, 2002. 47 kills Zavorotko and rescues Vittorio, after a shootout in the very same Sicilian church he had retired to and later used as a base. Vittorio gives him rosary beads and assures him that he can return to a peaceful life, but 47 leaves them at the scene. In monologue, 47 explains that he will never be safe and must remain a hitman to provide for and protect himself. However, he was still in contact with Vittorio as of Enemy Within ''and entrusted Sister Mary with Catholic nuns with Victoria in ''Absolution, suggesting he did not abandon his faith altogether. ''Hitman: Enemy Within'' 47 casually resumes his life as a contract killer for the next several years, or at least as casual as his life gets. In the book Hitman: Enemy Within, probably set in 2003, the ICA is challenged by a rival called Puissanze Treize (French for Power Thirteen) and 47 is tasked with killing a traitor of the ICA who sold information to them, while they by and large defeat their rival. Near Death experience On March 18, 2004, 47 is shot by a police officer, while returning to his hotel room after killing Richard Delahunt and Alvaro D'Alvade at an Opera Hall in Paris. He makes his way to his hotel room wondering how the officer knew him only to collapse unconscious on his hotel room floor. While blacking out before being revived by an ICA medic, 47 remembers his previous missions - most of them tie into the timeline of Hitman: Codename 47, though he recalls two that are undated: Campbell Sturrock assassination 47 is sent to Romania, where he is to kill slaughterhouse entrepreneur Campbell Sturrock, his lawyer Andrei Puscus, and rescue the client's daughter who was thought to have been raped by Sturrock and has been missing since. 47 discovers that the girl was raped and killed by Campbell's brother Malcolm Sturrock, but proceeds to successfully kill his targets and bring back the girl's severed arm as evidence. Beldingford family murder 47 is hired by Lord Northcott to kill Lord Winston and Alistair Beldingford at their English manor, and rescue Giles Northcott, the client's son, from being hunted as human game. Escaping Paris After 47 regained full consciousness, detective Albert Fournier and his squad of GIGN has 47's hotel room surrounded. 47 escapes the hotel, kills Fournier and meets Diana (in person for the first time) on a flight to the United States. ICA's Demolition by The Franchise On the flight, Diana gives 47 a file explaining that they were again under the threat of a serious rival, known as The Franchise. They has serious connections to international governments and their own army of albino clones. As part of their goal to keep the cloning technology to themselves, they plans to make Daniel Morris the US President by killing politicians and having him succeed them (Vice President Spaulding Burke being their first victim, in a supposed car crash only a day ago, on March 17). Their leader, Alexander Leland Cayne, has an inferior cloning program and wants to replicate Ort-Meyer's methods, requiring 47's bone marrow to learn the entire process. As 47 continues his work, now living in the United States, most of the ICA agents and management were gone in a year and a half. On August 15, 2005, Diana explains to 47 that they were the only two surviving members of ICA and after 47's last assignment, she would split what was left of the ICA's money with him before they bid each other goodbye for good. 47 is soon after contacted by Agent Smith to kill now-Vice President Daniel Morris, after Smith learns of his corruption and intent to kill the President Tom Stewart. 47 accomplishes the task on September 22, 2005, as a confirmed murder that gained a very large amount of media attention (47 was alive and unidentified, although a government cover-up claimed he was shot and/or broke his back climbing over a gate to escape). 47 is seemingly betrayed by Diana, who had pretended to poison him, while in reality leaving him in a near-death state by giving 47 the experimental death serum 47 used on Agent Smith to get Smith out of the Clinic, after which she turned him in to The Franchise's leader Alexander Leland Cayne. Within the next few weeks, Cayne held a funeral for 47 (which only he, his FBI entourage and a reporter attended) where Diana subtly administered the antidote through her lipstick by kissing the seemingly dead 47, shortly after which he awoke, and proceeded to kill everyone present at the church (Diana had left the place prior to the shootout and had locked the gate to the grounds to prevent people from escaping), effectively making his identity secret again. Diana restores the ICA (which apparently was not destroyed, but rather went stealthy) and began lining up her first new client (an unknown member of royalty) when she has to admit that 47 was unavailable, saying "we seem to have completely lost track of him". 47 decides to leave the ICA to find his clients himself. His first stop is to an Oriental bath house, where he uses an alias (Mr. Johnson) and likely meets with a crime figure (asking what they have to offer "preferably in the back"). Some time later, Agent 47 officially returns to work with the Agency, as his handler being Benjamin Travis ''Hitman: Sniper Challenge'' Agent 47 is contracted by the Agency to kill Richard Strong Jr., a CEO of a huge weapon manufacturing company Stallion Armaments, along with all of Strong's 14 bodyguards. Agent 47 is successful in completing the assignment using only his Agency Kazo TRG sniper rifle. ''Hitman: Damnation'' 47 finds his way back to the ICA and Diana. Unbeknownst to him, Diana has a spat with her superior Benjamin Travis over the development of a "pet project" (revealed in Absolution to be the engineering of Victoria), and plans to defect the Agency before they kill her. Diana made her move in September 2011, while she was helping 47 on a mission in the Himalayas. 47 was set to kill Nam Vo, a Chinese general who frequently lead squads to pillage Tibetan mountain villages and rape their women. Diana was giving him her usual support until she was chased out of her Paris hotel room by ICA thugs trying to kill her (47 was paranoid that Diana simply abandoned him). 47 successfully killed Nam Vo by causing an avalanche, but also trapped himself inside by accident, suffering a hernia. He is nursed back to health and escorted to safe ground by indigenous Nepalese villagers, who 47 very graciously thanks with all the money he has on his person. While healing from his wounds, 47 developed a painkiller addiction that lasted a little over a year. After buying replacement Silverballer pistols from an arms dealer in Guadalajara, Mexico, 47 abandons the ICA and instead works as a freelancer. Twelve months after the Tibet incident, 47 is paid by Roget to kill Hector Corado, both drug dealers in the Caribbean. 47 successfully kills Corado during a yacht party hosted by organized crime billionaire Emilio Fernandez, off the coast of Jamaica. While 47 is flying to Rio de Jenairo aboard a private flight, the plane crashes into the sea and 47 is pulled aboard the ICA-owned Jean Danjou II. He is ergo reinitiated into the ICA, and assigned to kill Dana Linder and later Charlie Wilkins. Wilkins in fact ordered both hits, the first to position himself to run for President and the second to trap and silence 47. While investigating the Church of Will in Virginia, undercover as an Iowan farmer named Stan Johnson, 47 begins a romance with Wilkins' insecure personal assistant Helen McAdams, but she dies in a political rally-turned-riot-turned-massacre in which 47 manages to kill Wilkins (on November 1, 2012, four days before he would likely have been elected president). In Diana's absence, 47 is instead handled by Benjamin Travis, and their difficult working relationship prompts 47's eventual rebellion. ''Hitman: Absolution'' 47 is indeed sent by Benjamin Travis to kill Diana Burnwood, who holed herself and Victoria up in a rented mansion along Lake Michigan near Chicago, Illinois. 47 infiltrates the home and shoots Diana in the chest while she is showering, and 47 accepts her dying wish to protect Victoria and kill Travis. 47 leaves Victoria at Chicago's Rosewood Orphanage for safekeeping. Blake Dexter, a weapons manufacturing magnate, is informed of Victoria by a local Chicagoan and kidnaps her for both genetic research and to extort ransom from the ICA. 47 is aided by his own man about town, Birdie, who later betrays him to Dexter and the Chicago PD. 47 is in Chicago for Chinese New Year, dating the mission Hunter and Hunted February 10, 2013. 47 follows Dexter to his hometown of Hope, South Dakota, where he kills most of Dexter's inner circle within a few days (the player has the choice of making 47 kill Blake's son, Lenny Dexter, or leaving him for dead in the desert). 47 then returns to Chicago where he infiltrates Dexter's penthouse, kills him and rescues Victoria. Six months later, 47 goes to Diana's supposed grave in Cornwall, England and kills Benjamin Travis along with his assistant, Jade Nguyen. It is revealed he knew he hit Diana at a part of her body that would not be fatal. 47 observes that Diana did survive and is caring for Victoria back at her mansion. She wires money to 47 for his services and welcomes him back to the Agency. Appearance 47 is a bald Caucasian male, and has a rather pale complexion and muscular build. He has deep bright blue eyes, some people say that they are showing that he has a heart, its just deep in there somewhere. His most distinguishing feature is the barcode tattooed onto the back of his head. It lists his date of creation and identification number: 640509-040147, from which he takes the name "Agent 47". His facial features are quite imposing, with a long face, large cheekbones, prominent brow, recessed forehead and ice blue eyes. Early in Hitman: Absolution, 47 tries to remove his iconic bar code with a razor, but it remains visible at the end of the game. According to his 'ICA File' from Hitman: Absolution, he is 6'2" (188 cm) tall.Hitman Absolution: Trailer „ICA File 5 - Agent 47“; (photo 1 from trailer, photo 2 from trailer). In the novel Hitman: Enemy Within his weight is stated as 187 lbs (85 kg).William C. Dietz: Hitman: Enemy Within, 2007, Del Rey Books, ISBN 978-0-345-47132-1, page 12. His appearance is modeled after David Bateson, an actor who has voiced 47 in every game so far. He almost always wears his classic black suit, red tie, and black leather gloves. Dressed off however, reveal numerous scars on his arms and torso, some presumably from his inhuman training while others are reminders of countless deadly odds he faced and survived. Personality Even though 47 is meant to be a emotionless assassin, he shows signs of morality, seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin confessing his sins (killing people for money) to Father Vittorio. Subsequently, he is so depressed at the apparent loss of his spiritual guide that he agrees to take on the "suicide mission" of killing Deewana Ji. He is very quiet and monotone to the point of being socially awkward, which is perhaps the biggest of his very few weaknesses. He is content with being alone, but has a deep if unexpressed admiration for the few people he befriends, especially Diana and Vittorio. 47 also shows uncharacteristic sensitivity towards animals that he keeps as pets, such as his childhood rabbit and the yellow canary in Hitman: Blood Money (though he is forced to kill it in the cut-scene before Requiem). The first time he shows this kind of care towards a human being is when he looks after Victoria, and with Diana they develop a subconscious father-mother-daughter dynamic. He also expressed his disgust at exploiting innocent people in Absolution, as mentioned during the briefing in Death Factory, lamenting on how they made "children as weapons". Agent 47 approaches his assassinations with professionalism, and prefers to avoid killing anyone besides his designated targets. He will, however, not show any hesitation or remorse when it comes to killing or silencing witnesses and other potential threats to his mission. Agent 47 generally speaks in a monotone, proper, non-threatening tone, rarely swearing, or even raising his voice. 47 also has a blank and somewhat sinister facial expression, often scanning the scene with his eyes; the only other facial expression 47 has been known to show is pain. He also occasionally smirks in the Hitman film. 47 seems to also be an accomplished conversationalist despite the fact he's extremely reserved, often able to fool and manipulate people with convincing lies and bluffs. Hitman: Enemy Within shows that he has the capability to act far out of his normal personality to imitate people, such as a cocky womanizing biker. Skills and Abilities As a class one type clone, 47 can be seen performing physical tasks much more efficiently than an average human. 47 has mastered the art of stealth, being able to terminate multiple enemies in the same area one at a time and sneak up on almost anybody and quietly neutralize them. 47 also has an expert level understanding in the use of disguises in order to access unauthorized areas of a location. He is physically strong - being able to climb pipes, move and dispose of bodies, and jump from balcony to balcony with minimum effort. 47 is noted to be a skilled driver, as he can be seen piloting airplanes and helicopters.To keep in his physical condition and also keep his skills in balance, 47 practices his combat, shooting, assassination, and stealth skills whenever he is not on an assignment. Trained extensively in armed and unarmed combat and in the use of improvised weapons, such as explosives, sniper rifles, automatic weapons and bladed weapons, 47 is fully adept at surveying his environment and using it to his advantage. He is also resourceful enough to maintain anonymity by avoiding leaving forensic evidence for law enforcement agencies to discover through various methods. 47 is skilled in infiltration,as seen in the trailer for absolution when he must enter Diana's mansion to kill her, ex-filtration, and evasion, as well as the traditional art of assassination as seen when carrying out contracts. On site, he can slip past guards without arousing too much suspicion. He is a perfect marksman, so well that the newspaper in Blood Money called him "legendary Agent 47". 47 also has a detailed understanding of human anatomy and human nature, shown through his use of poisons, and sedatives, as well as striking vital points when strangling targets silently or using hand to hand combat. He also knows how best to move throughout an area without catching the attention of civilians or armed guards. He knows exactly what parts of the human body to shoot that would be a survivable shot, a fatal shot or even a slow painful shot which 47 has used to interrogate one of his victims.He is also able to face multiple enemies unarmed and survive the encounter unharmed. Whatever the odds, 47 never panics. He always keeps his composure and clear mind to the point of being perfectly aware of all his surroundings and constantly calculates his every action, never losing focus. Equipment Signature Tools 47's two signature weapons are the Silverballers and the Fibre Wire. His signature suit is theSuit made by ICA's ex worker, 47's contract and friend Tom the Tailor Other Weapons Throughout the games, 47 can use a variety of weapons and objects he finds, but he has a predefined selection of these: * Agency Jagd P22G: Secondary pistol (DLC) * Syringes: 47 can kill or sedate NPC's silently with this perfect for getting rid of witnesses or potential threats. * Combat Knife: Deadly, but leaves a mess. * Agency Tanto Knife: Deadly, messy, and belongs to the Agency. * SMG Tactical/ SMG-SD6: Preferred Sub Machine Gun * Agency HX UMP: Secondary SMG * M4 Carbine Assault Rifle: Preferred Assault Rifle * SPAS 12 Shotgun/ Agency SPS 12: Preferred Shotgun. * W2000 Sniper Rifle: Preferred Sniper Rifle. * Kazo TRG: Secondary Sniper Rifle. * Coin: Used to distract people, can be used as bait. Perfect for distracting NPCs. * Binoculars: Used for reconnaissance. 47's Alternate Origins in the 2007 movie adaptation In the film Hitman, 47 is not a clone but rather an abducted baby orphan trained to be a lethal assassin. He accepts a contract to kill the Russian president Mikhail Belicoff. He is set up by one of Belicoff's body doubles, who stages Belicoff having survived the incident and tries to kill 47. While on the run with Nika Boronina (the real Belicoff's mistress, a witness whom 47 becomes semi-romantic with much like Mei-Ling), he eventually kills the double and escapes arrest with the help of Agent Smith. The film is made and set in 2007. Gallery Agent_47_Priest_HMA_devoloper_render_1.jpg|Agent 47's priest disguise render made by Tom Isaken Agent_47_devoloper_render_1.jpg|Agent 47's developer render; made by Tom Isaken (1) Agent_47_ developer_render_2.jpg|Agent 47's developer render; made by Tom Isaken (2: Underlay) Agent_47_Front_render.jpg|Agent 47's front developer render; made by Tom Isaken Agent_47_Back_render.jpg|Agent 47's back developer render; made by Tom Isaken Agent_47_Disguise_render.jpeg|Agent 47's disguise ability; featured as a developer render by Tom Isaken Agent_47_hands_render.jpg| Developer render of 47's hands at various stages during the Absolution; made by Tom Isaken 47's_Creation.jpg|47 being created by Ort-Meyer Ort_Meyer's_Death.jpg|47 snapping Ort Meyer's neck ImagesCA14OA2W.jpg|Agent 47 using the useful Fiber Wire. ImagesCA0G7AWN.jpg|47 in disguise. 47's_Face_Blood_money.jpg|47 as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. 47_barcode.jpg|47's iconic barcode, as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. 47_up_front.jpg|47 as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. HitmanBloodMoney 2012-05-13 20-24-41-06.jpg|47's suit at the end of Blood Money. 47AOS.jpg|Agent 47 in the "Attack of the Saints" trailer. 47Saintsvictory.jpg|47 after killing the Saints. 47SaintsCoin.jpg|47 looking at the coin that Diana gave him. 47streetsofhope.jpg|47 driving a car in the streets of Hope. 47icafile.jpg|Agent 47 in the Saints ICA files trailer. hm_npc_47.jpg|Timothy Olyphant's portrayal of 47 in the 2007 Hitman movie. Agent47Barcode.png|47's barcode as seen in Hitman: Absolution Agent47Shotgunshoot.png|Agent 47 holding a shotgun. HMA Dynamic Render Final.jpg HMA Determination.jpg HMA Pointshooting Final Redshoot.jpg HMA Turn Render Final.jpg HMA Angel Final.jpg HMA Back.jpg Crossed Hands Red JPG.jpg Agent_47_at_Hope_Church.png|Agent 47 after killing Clive Skurky. Quotes * "Names are for friends, so I don't need one."—47 talking to a guard in Death of a Showman * "This room. This bullet. There's a bullet for everyone. And a time and a place. An end. Yes, maybe this is how it has to be. Inspector, you've obviously learned too much about me. I can't have that. Even in my death." ''—47's monologue during the opening cinematic of Hunter and Hunted. * Police Officer: ''"Hey! Hey, I know you. You're... Foster, right? I haven't seen your ass for a long time. Didn't you quit the force years ago?" 47: "I never left." —47 talking to a police officer in the Hitman: Absolution trailer named Run for your life gameplay * "I always knew I didn't belong in this world. I wasn't made for this. But I'll never forget- those who betrayed me, and those who never failed my trust. I'll be carrying nothing from Gontranno but this lesson: never trust anyone and rely on your instincts. Forget the past. I'll never find peace here. So, I'll seek justice for myself. I'll choose the truth I like." —47's monologue in the end of Hitman 2: Silent Assassin when he was leaving Vittorio's Church. * Thick walls and loads of protection. Even the strongest chain has a weak point, and I'll find this one. But I better consider each step I take in this squeaky old castle. —47's monologue in the beginning of Shogun Showdown mission. * I can do... Whatever I'm paid to. ''To Mark Parchezzi III * ''You know my terms - cash on the nail. * For years, Diana was my sole handler at the Agency. She supplied information and secrecy, and I sold perfection. We had trust. Then last August 10, Diana brought the Agency to its knees. She flushed all accounts, cut off all communication lines, exposed the Agency and used the confusion to vanish. Now the reformed Agency has finally tracked her down. And offered me the contract. One day, I will think of this as just another job. After all, this is what I do. —47's monologue in the intro to Hitman: Absolution Trivia * 47, and Diana Burnwood, are the only characters that have appeared in every Hitman video game to date. * In Hitman: Blood Money, 47 had a pet canary. This was likely because canaries are very sensitive to oxygen and will faint or even die when potentially poisonous gas envelops them. Being a sought after assassin, it would be understandable for an enemy to want to gas Mr. 47 and thus he uses a canary as a warning sign. In the final mission he appears to snap its neck, though it is not explicitly stated or shown. * Throughout the series, 47 has gone by many different aliases, including Tobias Rieper, Metzger, Flech Fisher, Lord (Sahib?) Sinclair, Doctor Cropes, Jacob Leiter, Stan Johnson, Mr. Byrd and Ben Franklin. * In the 2007 film Hitman, 47's suits are made by Kiton. In Hitman: Enemy Within, he wears an Audemars Piguet Royal Oak Offshore watch, worth over $10,000. * According to his ICA File, 47 has six nationalities: American, British, German, Swiss and two others that are censored. * In several ways, 47 is similar to Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series, both had difficult childhoods, both are clones, both are stealth masters and Snake's personality was somewhat similar to 47's in his youth. * 47 loses his temper multiple times in the series, the first time Diana stabs him with a medical syringe in Blood Money. He angrily yells "bitch!" and attempts to attack her. The second, third, and fourth times were all in Absolution. The second is when he has Wade in a hold and says "Hope, South Dakota. You're a long way from home." Third when he smacks the bartender's head against the table after asking for Lenny in the bar right outside of Hope. Fourth, when he says "You remember me?" to Sanchez before breaking his neck in the Dexter Industries fighting ring. ** Similarly, the only time 47 is caught by surprise is when The Saints assault the Waikiki Inn and he is in the shower. References de:Agent 47 es:Agente 47 Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman: Enemy Within Characters Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Movie characters Category:Hitman: Damnation characters Category:Featured Categories Category:The Agency